


space invaders

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Leverage
Genre: Alien Invasion, Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3465254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on lj: <br/>Any non-sci fi fandom, alien invasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	space invaders

The aliens announce they're here to colonize Earth, and most of the world panics.

Eliot immediately starts studying how they move, their weaponry, their likely weaknesses in combat.

Sophie observes their communication styles, takes detailed notes on how to read their emotional responses.

Hardison co-opts several major data facilities to aid in his attempts to hack into the spaceship's system.

Nate doesn't think they can win this fight, so he thinks of 34 contingency plans to keep his team safe when the inevitable colonization happens.

Nobody notices that Parker has left.

That evening, the news reports that the ultra-powerful spaceship has malfunctioned, and that the aliens have decided that Earth is too far from their regular repair stations to launch an effective invasion.

Parker comes home, holds up a glowing blue tube covered in wires, and says, grinning, "Look what I stole!"


End file.
